A Dirty Game Of Chess
by CocaineFilledKisses
Summary: Hisagi has the great idea of playing chess with the long time friend, Renji. What happens when the red head becomes a spoil sport? HisagiXRenji, smut, smut, smut!


**Title:** A Game of Dirty Chess

**Pairing:** HisagiXRenji

**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** Hisagi has the great idea of playing chess with the long time friend, Renji. What happens when the red head becomes a spoil sport? HisagiXRenji, smut, smut, smut!

"Oi! ABARAI!"

"Nani?"

"Wanna play chess?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Hisagi grabbed the chess set, bringing it over to a small table. They sat across from each other and set up the board. The red head played only a couple times before, and was pretty damn sure he was going to lose.

"Alright, you're move."

Renji moved first. He moved a pawn two spaces up, and Hisagi moved his bishop. The game quickly progressed, and Hisagi was winning. Renji wasn't taking **this **too well. He looked away a few times to people who were coming in, and one was Kuchiki-Taichou.

"I didn't know you knew how to play chess."  
"Hai. Is that a surprise?"  
"Hai. It is."

The red head rolled his eyes at his captain and continued to play. They finished the game in a hurry, Hisagi clearly winning.

"Checkmate."

"NANI?!"

"I won."  
"EAI! Ya cheated!"  
"I DID NOT!"  
"YES YA DID!"

Renji tossed aside the chess set, and stood out of rage.

"HOW COULD I HAVE CHEATED ANYWAY?!"  
"YOU WERE SNEAKING PIECES WHEN I WASN'T LOOKIN'!"

"EAI! You're a sore loser!"

Hisagi got up and the red head pushed him.

"Don't push me, baka!"  
"I'm not tha baka!"

"Oh? Who's pushin'?"

"Fine! I won't push."

Renji pinned Hisagi to the wall by the wrists and looked at him, his expression calming.

"I'll just pin you."

Hisagi struggled, but not enough to break free. Renji was stronger than he was, but he could've escaped if he wanted to. **If **he wanted to. But he didn't. Renji's eyes scanned Hisagi's body, and he held his wrists with only one hand, as the other ran down his chest, and went to the tie that held the gi top in tact. With one tug, it was open, and the other man's chest was fully exposed.

"R…Renji."

"Nani? Do you want me to stop?"

Renji's long, pale fingers traced over his sensitive nipples, and across his abs, making him shudder in delight.

"Eai… Don't… stop."  
"My favorite phrase."  
Hisagi smirked at Renji, nervously leaning in to meet his lips. Their lips met in a clash of passion, and Renji's tongue slipped past Hisagi's lips, eagerly searching for the other. It was met by Hisagi's, and massaged for minutes before the red head's gi top was taken off also. The ink that raced across Renji's chest made Hisagi giddy. His hands shot out to run across Renji's chest, giving him goose prickle. In a fit of lust, Renji ripped off the cloth that was covering his member. Renji took off his own pants, and kissed his way down to his neck. He bit the flesh, making his mark, leaving an impression of his teeth. His tongue glided across the injury he had made, receiving a moan from his partner. He licked his way down Hisagi's chest and to his hips, teasing him with no mercy. He licked and kissed the other man's tip, making him moan and take out the damn tie that held Renji's hair together. He grabbed hold of locks of red hair and pushed himself into Renji's mouth. The red head brought to fingers to Hisagi's mouth, and he eagerly sucked on them, waiting for Renji to enter him. The red head dragged him close to the edge, but not over it. He took Hisagi from his mouth, and also took his fingers back, searching through his bag.

"Mmm… Gonna leave me here?"  
"Eai. I brought sumthin' back."

He pulled out a bottle from his black bag. He squirted some onto his hand and took off his pants, rubbing his cock. He pushed Hisagi back to the wall and lifted one leg up; hooking it over his arm, grazing his tip over Hisagi's waiting entrance.

"Hn?"  
"Now!"

"Safe word?"  
"Oh god... Making me think?"

"Just any word!"

"RAISINS!"

"Alright."

Renji entered Hisagi in a fit of passion, locking lips with him, muffling a moan that came from within his throat. He soon hooked the other leg over his other arm, making Hisagi moan in pleasure at the new angle.

'Oh shit. If he gives, I'm in deep shit.'

Hisagi disregarded this, and lost himself in the pleasure as Renji hit his prostate, over and over again.

"Oh god, I wanna ride you."

Renji took himself out of Hisagi, and was pushed to the table they were playing chess on, and the other man straddled him, forcing himself to accept every inch of Renji's hard cock. He moved up and down with a fast pace, dragging him closer and closer. He finally exploded over his stomach, and the muscles around Renji's cock tightened, making him cum deep inside his partner.

"Ooh. Renji…."

"Now **that** was good, Renji-kun."

"Hai. Let's hope no one come in…."  
"Hai. Let's hope."

Hisagi took Renji from himself and dressed, lying him on a nearby couch, lying on top of him.

"Ai shi teru, Renji-kun."

"Ai shi teru, Hisagi."

They lied with each other for a long while, before people were wondering where they scampered off to.


End file.
